This invention is related to use of sensors arranged in fixed locations in conjunction with roadways, e.g., embedded in the roadway or ancillary structures, to enable information about the roadway and its environment to be obtained from the presence of these sensors and the information provided by the sensors to be considered in the operation of the vehicle and in the actions to be undertaken to alter the conditions of the roadway, if appropriate.
Additional and detailed background of the invention is set forth in the patents issued from the parent applications, namely U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,642, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,089.